With the technical progress of flat panel display technology, flat panel display devices are popular due to the advantages of light weigh, small volume and energy-saving. The flat panel display devices are divided into various types, such as liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, organic light emitting diode display devices, and electrophoretic display devices. Among these types, the liquid crystal display devices are the most popular type.
FIG. 1 is a schematic, partially cross-sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal display device. Referring to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display device 100 includes a liquid crystal display panel 110 and a backlight module 120. The backlight module 120 includes a light guide plate 122, a plurality of optical films 124 disposed on a front side of the light guide plate 122, and a reflector 126 disposed on a back side of the light guide plate 122. The reflector 126, the light guide plate 122 and the optical films 124 are disposed on a back bezel 130. The liquid crystal display device 100 further includes an inner frame 140 and a front frame 150. The inner frame 140 is made of plastic material and formed with a protrusion 142 extending into a position in front of the light guide plate 122. The liquid crystal display panel 110 is disposed on the protrusion 142. The front frame 150 and the back bezel 130 are coupled to each other so as to wrap the liquid crystal display panel 110 and the backlight module 120.
However, in the conventional liquid crystal display device 100, two separate components, i.e., the back bezel 130 and the inner frame 140, are required to respectively bear the backlight module 120 and the liquid crystal display panel 110. An assembling process of the liquid crystal display device 100 is thus complicated, resulting in inefficiency in assembly and high manufacturing cost.